


Can't let go

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, France (Country), M/M, Making Up, Mistakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa dovremmo fare adesso? È tardi, siamo in un posto in cui non avremmo dovuto essere, abbiamo allungato la strada di più di cento chilometri e non possiamo ripartire fino a domani” fece un verso stizzito, alzando un sopracciglio. “Davvero Yuri, ti faccio i miei complimenti”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Can't let go

**~ Can’t let go ~**

Fuori dalla stazione di Orléans, Yuya si accese nervosamente una sigaretta.

Yuri lo seguiva a pochi passi di distanza, silenzioso, in attesa che fosse il più grande a cominciare a parlare.

Lo vide dare tre o quattro boccate di fila, teso, prima di sbuffare fuori il fumo e voltarsi verso di lui.

“Dannazione” imprecò a mezza bocca, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandoli lentamente. “Questo è davvero un problema” gli disse, con tono accusatorio. “Che cosa dovremmo fare adesso? È tardi, siamo in un posto in cui non avremmo dovuto essere, abbiamo allungato la strada di più di cento chilometri e non possiamo ripartire fino a domani” fece un verso stizzito, alzando un sopracciglio. “Davvero Yuri, ti faccio i miei complimenti” aggiunse, dando l’ultima boccata alla sigaretta e gettando il mozzicone a terra, calpestandolo con un gesto brusco.

Yuri assottigliò le labbra, guardandolo male.

“Complimenti per cosa? Vorresti dire che è solo colpa mia, adesso?” chiese, incredulo, prendendo a torturarsi il palmo della mano con le unghie nell’intento di contenere il nervosismo.

Sapeva che ce l’aveva con lui, se l’era aspettato.

Quando erano scesi dal treno e si era reso conto del fatto che avessero perso la loro fermata, aveva visto lo sguardo irritato di Yuya, conscio del fatto che quello stesso sguardo normalmente era riservato a lui.

E sapeva anche che il suo cercare di mantenere la calma era stato a puro uso e consumo delle telecamere, ragion per cui non era stupito di quella sua accusa.

Solo irritato, e parecchio anche.

“E di chi se no? Chi è che doveva rimanere sveglio a controllare la fermata, Yuri? Che cosa abbiamo deciso a fare che uno dei due avrebbe dormito e l’altro no se poi tu hai dovuto fare comunque quello che volevi?” disse ancora, sbattendo nervosamente il piede per terra e tirando di nuovo il pacchetto di sigarette fuori dalla tasca dei jeans.

“L’hai appena spenta, Yu” gli fece notare il più piccolo.

“Non rompere!” fu l’immediata risposta di Takaki, che incurante di quanto gli aveva detto il più piccolo accese la sigaretta, riprendendo a fumare.

Chinen rimase piccato dal modo in cui gli aveva risposto, ma ancora cercò di trattenersi.

“Mi dispiace Yuya, davvero. Ma ero stanco anche io, e con te accanto che dormivi non sapevo nemmeno che cosa fare per rimanere sveglio. Mi dispiace, so di aver commesso un errore, avremmo dovuto fare a turno, per non rischiare. Ora però non ha senso prendersela con me, non cambia il fatto che siamo qui ormai. Recriminare non ci porterà a Tours, no? Cerchiamo una soluzione, invece.” propose, sperando che il più grande si calmasse, e che vedesse le cose con un po’ più di lucidità.

Ma la sua espressione ironica gli lasciava ben poco spazio di manovra, e sapeva di non essere riuscito minimamente nel proprio intento di tranquillizzarlo.

“Yuuyan” provò ancora “Abbiamo passato una bella giornata insieme, abbiamo mangiato, abbiamo girato Nantes e... mi sembrava che ci fossimo divertiti, no? Perché adesso dobbiamo rovinare tutto?” chiese, il tono di voce che andava affievolendosi man mano che andava avanti, notando lo sguardo sempre meno interessato di Yuya.

“Oh, certo” disse il più grande, sarcastico. “Ci siamo divertiti così tanto che mi ci voleva davvero qualcosa che mi distruggesse l’umore. Grazie Yuri.” concluse, voltandosi e dirigendosi lontano dalla stazione.

Chinen spalancò gli occhi, affrettando il passo per raggiungerlo, prima di mettergli una mano sulla spalla, salvo poi essere scostato con un gesto brusco.

“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese, incredulo.

“A cercare un posto dove dormire. E mangiare qualcosa, magari, sto morendo di fame” bofonchiò, continuando a camminare.

Si fermò a voltarsi solo quando vide il più piccolo rimanere immobile vicino all’uscita della stazione.

“Tu che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. Yuri scrollò le spalle, lo sguardo fisso per terra, un labbro tenuto stretto fra i denti.

E se gli diede un minimo di aspettativa il vedere Yuya tornare verso di lui, questa gli fu tolta non appena lo vide tendere la mano in sua direzione.

“Beh, se hai intenzione di rimanere qui almeno dammi i soldi” disse, risoluto, e Yuri non fu in grado di far altro che tirare il borsello fuori dallo zaino e porgerglielo, sconsolato.

“Non puoi lasciarmi qui da solo. Non puoi farlo” sussurrò, il tono di voce roco, ancora senza guardare il più grande in viso.

“Nessuno mi vieta di farlo. Sei tu che non vuoi venire, e sei grande abbastanza da sbrigartela da solo” gli fece notare, riprendendo a camminare. “E poi, almeno per un po’, non ho voglia di averti tra i piedi.” concluse, prima di andarsene.

Chinen rimase fermo.

Aveva voglia di piangere.

Quando si era reso conto dell’errore, quando aveva pensato che Yuya se la sarebbe presa, aveva immaginato una delle solite sfuriate del più grande, qualcosa che lo facesse sfogare, e che avrebbe dimenticato dopo pochi minuti.

Non era raro che capitasse. Yuya non era mai stato famoso per essere un tipo serafico, e quasi mai rifletteva prima di parlare, ma una volta capito come prenderlo Yuri era diventato bravo a lasciarlo andare dritto per la sua strada, senza dargli mai troppo peso.

Ma non si sarebbe aspettato che lo lasciasse lì da solo, non si sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi dire che non lo voleva fra i piedi.

Si sedette su di un gradino, lontano dalla porta principale, e raccolse le ginocchia contro il petto, prendendo a fissare un punto nel vuoto in corrispondenza della strada che aveva preso il più grande.

Che cosa doveva fare, adesso?

Da solo e senza soldi, non poteva concludere poi molto.

Anche lui aveva fame, ma non aveva osato dirlo al più grande.

Era stanco. E aveva sete, stava letteralmente morendo di sete.

E anche voglia di piangere, un po’, ma di quella non si preoccupò più del necessario.

_“Sei grande abbastanza da sbrigartela da solo.”_

Era ferito. Così tanto che reagire alle sue parole gli era sembrato impossibile, così tanto che ancora non riusciva ad avercela con lui per averglielo detto, sopraffatto dal male che quelle stesse parole gli avevano fatto.

E probabilmente quello che Yuya gli aveva detto era vero, ma nonostante ciò non riusciva a soffocare in alcun modo quella sensazione che gli diceva di avere un maledetto bisogno di lui.

***

Yuya stava camminando senza alcuna meta.

Non aveva idea di dove andare, di cosa volesse fare, e a dire il vero non si stava nemmeno sforzando troppo di pensarci.

Continuava a pensare a Yuri, a sentire il suo sguardo sulla propria schiena mentre si allontanava da lui, e a quanto in quel momento si stesse sentendo stupido.

Non gli ci era voluto altro che camminare per poche centinaia di metri prima di far sbollire la rabbia.

Si era poi fermato in mezzo al marciapiede, facendo un respiro profondo e dovendo ammettere con se stesso che Yuri aveva ragione.

Avevano passato una bella giornata, insieme.

Era da quando avevano iniziato il viaggio, due giorni prima, che erano stati bene, che si erano divertiti. E lui si era sentito felice, finalmente libero di passare un po’ di tempo con lui.

Che cosa diavolo stava facendo?

Se lo immaginava lì da solo, al freddo e senza un soldo, si sentiva assalire dal senso di colpa.

Era già da un po’ che continuava a camminare lottando contro l’istinto di tornare indietro da lui, di chiedergli scusa per averlo lasciato lì, per quello che gli aveva detto, di dirgli che non pensava niente di tutto ciò.

Si fermò ancora, guardandosi intorno, fissando la strada che aveva appena percorso e sospirando.

Poi, deciso, tornò indietro, con passo più svelto, preso da un’ansia improvvisa.

Era passata poco più di mezz’ora, e non volendo impiegare così tanto anche a tornare il passo veloce divenne corsa, mentre lui continuava a pensare a Yuri, a quello che gli avrebbe detto, conscio del fatto che avrebbe avuto parecchio da scontare affinché l’altro lo perdonasse, e convinto peraltro di meritarlo.

Perché diamine riusciva sempre a rovinare tutto?

Chinen si era sempre mostrato fin troppo paziente con lui e con i suoi attacchi di nervi, senza mai fargli presente quanto fosse irragionevole, senza mai dirgli che esagerava, limitandosi ad aspettare che qualsiasi cosa avesse gli passasse da sé, ascoltando le sue sfuriate in silenzio.

Ma questa volta aveva passato il segno, e ne era perfettamente consapevole.

Arrivato al limitare della piazza della stazione, tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo ancora lì, accovacciato su un gradino con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Corse ancora, percorrendo gli ultimi metri che lo separavano da lui.

Giunto alle scale, salì velocemente i gradini, fermandosi poco più in basso di dove era seduto Yuri e inginocchiandoglisi di fronte, mettendogli le mani sulle gambe e guardandolo in viso.

“Yuri?” lo chiamò, piano.

Chinen non lo guardò. Continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé, quasi come se non si fosse accorto della sua presenza.

“Ho sete, Yuu” mormorò dopo qualche secondo, e l’unica reazione che Takaki fu in grado di avere fu di protendersi ancora verso di lui, avvolgendolo fra le sue braccia e tenendolo stretto contro di sé.

“Mi dispiace Yuri” mormorò, la bocca vicina al suo orecchio. “Mi dispiace di averti lasciato qui da solo, mi dispiace di essermela presa con te quando la colpa è stata di entrambi. Io...”

“No” lo interruppe il più piccolo, scostandosi dalla sua presa e indietreggiando per guardarlo negli occhi. “Dispiace a me, io non... mi dispiace se sono stato un peso in questi giorni. Non era mia intenzione starti tra i piedi” gli spiegò, mordendosi un labbro.

Yuya sentì una stretta al cuore a queste parole, e si sentì l’uomo peggiore sulla faccia della terra.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Yu. Non sei un peso, non mi stai fra i piedi. Sono cose che ho detto senza pensare. Sono felice di averti sempre accanto, sono felice anche che tu dipenda da me per le piccole cose. Mi fa sentire indispensabile per te, mi piace sentire che hai bisogno di me. Ma non è soltanto questo, Yuri, io... sarei felice qualunque cosa tu facessi. La colpa è solamente mia e del fatto che non penso mai prima di aprire bocca, e spesso e volentieri ti dico cose che non penso. E, fidati, non penso nessuna delle fesserie che ti ho detto stasera.” ammise, con decisione, vedendo il più piccolo riflettere per qualche secondo, prima di annuire.

“Okay” mormorò, tornando verso di lui e lasciandosi abbracciare ancora. “Allora sei uno stronzo” gli disse, e il più grande non poté fare a meno di mettersi a ridere.

“È vero” concordò. “Lo sono.”

Rimasero abbracciati per pochi altri minuti, e quando finalmente si rialzarono Yuya lo tenne stretto per una mano, dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ho sete, Yuuyan” ripeté ancora il più piccolo. “E ho anche fame. E sono stanco” snocciolò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, in un’espressione che fece sorridere Takaki.

“Lo so, amore” gli disse, sfiorandogli la guancia con le dita. “Ora ci penso io” assicurò, e insieme si incamminarono lungo la piazza, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di un posto in cui mangiare qualcosa.

“Yuya?” lo chiamò Chinen dopo qualche minuto. “Non lo fare più, ok?”

Il più grande annuì, con espressione colpevole, stringendo maggiormente la sua mano nella propria.

“Mai più” confermò, sottolineando la frase con un cenno del capo. “Non c’è ragione che mi possa far desiderare di lasciarti, Yu. Sono stato preoccupato a morte per tutto il tempo in cui non sono stato con te” ammise, facendo una smorfia.

“Nemmeno se ti dovessi fare irritare? O se dovessi ancora fare un errore come quello di oggi?” indagò, storcendo la bocca.

“Ti amo, Yuri. Non c’è niente che tu possa fare che cambi il fatto che io ti amo. E questo dovrebbe bastare, no?”

Guardò Chinen, vedendolo finalmente sorridere, e sentendosi felice di solo quel sorriso.

“Sì” annuì, convinto. “Per ora può bastare” ripeté, allusivo.

Continuarono a camminare insieme, pigramente, la fame e la sete passate in secondo piano.

Fino a che non trovarono un posto in cui fermarsi, Yuya non gli lasciò andare la mano.


End file.
